swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Afeleon (character)
Afeleon was a very powerful Jedi born long ago. He is immortal and cannot die of old age. He fought as a general during the Clone Wars and was there during Order 66. Afeleon was one of the survivors during the siege of the Jedi Temple. He wears Bounty Hunter Armor, but it was damaged during a fight with Darth Vader. However, he soon repaired it. He is a very powerful Light Side wielder of the Force. His lightsaber skills are also legendary. He has combined the powerful attacks of Vaapad with the old jedi style Makashi to form a very powerful method of slaying melee users. As for the ones who uses blasters, he has combined Soresu and Shien to repel the ones who uses blasters. He used all his skills to escape the Empire. Currently, he aids the Rebel Alliance to fight for freedom in this dark time. ]] The Dawn of the Jedi Afeleon was born during the dawn of the Jedi. He was born on Dantooine and was Force Sensitive. He became a Jedi in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant He was trained by an unknown master. He soon rose through the ranks of the Jedi. Soon, he found an ancient tablet. It explained of a fountain very strong in the force. The fountain was capable of giving the drinker immortality. Afeleon led a team of Jedi to find the fountain. After many months, they finally found the fountain. Afeleon named it the Fountain of Youth. Sadly, only Afeleon got to drink its liquid. The second Afeleon drank from the fountain, the Sith attacked. Apparently, the Sith had also been looking for the fountain. Afeleon did what he must and destroyed the fountain. The Jedi team was wiped out. But Afeleon escaped back to Coruscant. Soon after, he was sent on a rescue mission on Talus. The Sith had laid siege to the planet. He was sent to rescue a person strong in the force. It was a trap. The victim, Kelva, made a deal with the Sith. The Sith promised to leave Talus alone if Kelva helped captured Afeleon for study. The Sith wanted immortality. They sealed Afeleon in a cryo-tube. Before the Sith could get away with their prize, the Jedi rescued the hypernating Afeleon. However they could not wake him so he was kept in the Jedi library for a long time. Encounter with the Jedi Exile Soon after, Afeleon woke up and busted his way out of the cryo-tube. What he saw was shocking. The Jedi Temple was ruined. He saw dead skeletons of Jedi. He sensed the Sith had returned. However, he accessed a data disk in the Jedi Library. Not everything had been destroyed. He learned of other Jedi survivors. He decided to meet with them to ask them for their help againest the Sith. Soon after he launched into space. However, while passing Peragus, his ship was attacked. He was forced to land in the mining facility. Soon he met with the Jedi Exile. He also met Atton Rand and Kreia. Afeleon sensed something suspicious in Kreia and decided to keep an eye on her. Regardless, they blasted their way out of Peragus and landed on Telos. When the group was released from house arrest, Afeleon went straight to the docking bays. He had sensed the Ebon Hawk had been stolen. He was right. The Jedi Exile went to one of Telo's Restoration Zones. There, they met Bao-Dur and his Remote. Bao-Dur knew of a ship that could get them to Telos Polar area. After fighting their way to the ship, they blasted off but was attacked by several HK-50 bounty hunters. While the Jedi Exile, Atton, and Kreia attacked the droids, Afeleon went inside the academy. He explained everything to Atris. The group blasted off to search for the Jedi but the Handmaiden stowed aboard to help them on their journey. The Jedi Exile soon found all the Jedi and met new companions including Disciple, HK-47, Mandalore, Visas Marr, Mira, and GO-TO. However Kreia turned back into the dark side and turned into Darth Traya. Darth Traya killed the Jedi survivors and went to Malachor V. The Jedi Exile went back to the polar academy only to find Atris in the grip of the dark side. Afeleon stayed and told the Jedi Exile she must go to Telos. Afeleon was left to deal with Atris. After an intense lightsaber duel, Afeleon prevailed. However he could not bring himself to kill Atris and left to fight Darth Nihilus. The Final Battle Telos was in chaos from Darth Nihilus. Soon the Republic arrived to attack the Ravager. After the death of Darth Nihilus, The Jedi Exile and his companions traveled to Malachor V for a final confrontation with Darth Traya. However, the Ebon Hawk crashed and only the Jedi Exile and Afeleon was conscious. Bao-Dur told the Remote to activate the Mass Shadow generator. The Remote did. Afeleon and the Jedi Exile fought towards the core of Malachor V. However, Darth Sion stopped them. The Jedi Exile and Afeleon fought bravely, but Darth SIon claimed he could not be killed. The Jedi Exile however, weakened the Sith Lord's will. Darth Sion was happy to die. Before they entered, the Jedi Exile told Afeleon about hers and Kreia's bond. Afeleon however severed the bond. This allowed the Jedi Exile to fight Kreia. They fought and Kreia told the Jedi Exile to kill her. She didn't and Kreia brought forth lightsabers floating in the air to kill the Exile. However, Afeleon used the force and dismantled the Jedi weapons. kreia told them of the future yet to come and each of their companion's fate. Soon, the Mass Shadow Generator was activated and they escaped. Fall of the Republic Afeleon fought in the Stark Hyperspace Wars. He was part of Count Dooku's team to attack the Mandalorians. Afeleon thought them of warriors he fought side by side with but that time has passed. It was time to move on. He fought the Mandalorians bravely and encountered Jango Fett. Jango Fett taunted Afeleon to fight him in unarmed combat. Afeleon eagerly agreed. However, he underestimated him. Jango was a worthy fighter. However Afeleon managed to beat him by attacking him in several of his armor's weak points. He soon returned to the Jedi Temple. He realized that his Jedi powers were rusty. He trained and was soon restored to his former strength. He also constructed a suit of Bounty Hunter Armor although he was not allowed to wear it while sitting on the council. Although Afeleon was not present at the Battle of Naboo, he has been there several times. He admires the beauty of the planet. He was present at the Battle of Geonosis and was one of the surviving Jedi. After the battle, the Council appointed him the rank of General for the Clone Wars. He has fought many battles, both victories and defeat. He soon encountered Asajj Ventress and Durge. However, he fell to the grip of the dark side by using his hatred againest his foes, but at a terrible cost. He slaughtered many clone troopers and Jedi but was eventually brought back into the Light Side. During his time in the Dark Side, he has gained a few hidden powers. Soon, after the battle of Hypori, Afeleon was sent back to the planet only to find General Grievous waiting for him. He quickly determined his usual fighting skills would not work and combined Makashi and Soresu to utilize a attack and defense technique thus defeating the cyborg. After the news of Obi-Wan killing General Grievous, Order 66 came upon the temple. He survived the onslaught, but dueled Darth Vader. During the fight, Afeleon realized Dath Vader's power and got his armor damaged. He escaped the Empire and went aboard Senator Organa's Correlian Corvette. Yoda told Afeleon to accompany Obi-Wan to Mustafar. Soon after the landing, Afeleon watched over Padme while Obi-Wan engaged Darth Vader. After the perilous duel, Obi-Wan and Afeleon sent Luke to Owen Larrs and Beru. Then the two split up. Obi-Wan would hide in the Jundland Wastes while Afeleon would hide on Mustafar. Adventures on Mustafar Afeleon went into hiding for many years. Soon however, Obi-Wan, as a ghost came to Afeleon and told him of a great evil yet to come. Obi-Wan set tasks for Afeleon. Afeleon soon completed them and was sent to the lair of a crystal strong with the Dark Side. Lord Vartonis appeared and attempted to annihilate the old Jedi. Lord Vartonis however underestimated him. Afeleon used the crystal to become a deity within the Force and slayed Vartonis. However, the crystal tempted him to join the Dark Side. Afeleon resisted and destroyed the crystal, thus saving the galaxy. Soon, he went back into hiding only to discover a AI in a computer. The AI told him that it needed to transfer somewhere. But that somewhere was full of Kubaza beetles. Afeleon hired a group of spacers and set down antennas while annihilating the beetles. Soon the Kubaza Beetle Foreman appeared, but Afeleon defeated the insect easily. The AI transferred to Terminal Delta-Five and told Afeleon to repair the Decrypit Droid Factory. Afeleon lead the spacers to the factory and repaired it. The Factory Guardian appeared and attempted to defeat the group but was outnumbered. Then the AI transformed into Afeleon's age-old ally HK-47. However HK-47 had no memories of Afeleon and gathered a army to attack the facility. Afeleon intercepted them at the Koeyseyt Mining Camp and defeated the army. Then, they attempted to shut down the factory. HK-47 left them a present which would surely destroy them. IF not for Afeleon's tactics, they would've died. Afeleon told Milo Mensix everything that's happened. Milo gave Afeleon the location of HK-47 and his minions. He fought the minions and defeated them. HK-47 however defeated all but Afeleon. Afeleon smiled and pulled out a ion blaster which destroyed the droid. He reported back to Milo who said there was a message for him. HK-47 was alive and gave him a hologram as admiration of his skills. Adventures on Kashyyyk Afeleon left Mustafar and explored Kashyyyk. He had made a big mistake. The Empire had Kashyyyk and Afeleon was soon detected by the Imperal troops. Afeleon donned his Jedi Robes once again and defeated the Imperials. He first explored the Rryatt Trail. He took some hunting missions and eventually killed a katarn. He found some Rebels on the trail and joined the Rebel Alliance. Soon, he joined a resistance movement againest Lord Cyssc Blackscale. He contacted the Rebel Alliance for help and was sent 2 Correlian Corvettes. Afeleon and the Rebel fleet defeated the Trandoshan. He was awarded a Kashyyyk Medal of Freedom. Next, he explored Etyyy and found the Rodians. The Rodians challenged him to hunt some creatures. Afeleon demonstrated his Jedi skills. This astonished the Rodians and they told him to hunt certain creatures in the ground. Afeleon soon got their body parts and turned them in. The Rodians awarded him with trophys, credits, and weapons. Soon he explored the Kkowir Forest. He performed great deeds for the Kerritamba Village. He even defeated the village champion and spared his life. In Myyydril Caverns, he also performed great deeds for the Wookiees living there. However he discovered Grievous as NK 'Necrosis' and slayed him with the help of his friend Agememnon. Agememnon was a powerful Jedi equal in skill to Afeleon. Their skills in combat were legendary. Soon the Galactic Civil War spread across the galaxy and Afeleon went to war. He also found the group of Jedi named -JG- and joined their ranks. Galactic Civil War and the Battle of Restuss Afeleon and his companions began taking bases one by one from the Empire. His dedication to the Rebel Alliance has earned him the rank of officer in the Alliance. Stormtroopers were felled by the blades of Afeleon and Agememnon. However the Empire has sent their own agents such as Aralina Silk who defeated Afeleon and Agememnon. Aralina used a cortosis blade and disabled their lightsabers. The two had to battle the Emperor's hand unarmed However they managed to beat her by using the Force to take her blade. Afeleon however, spared her life. Soon they received word of the 'Star Core'. Imperials and Rebels raced to the city to take control. After much fighting and bloodshed, the city was blown up in a tremendous explosion. However, before the explosion, Agememnon used the force to create a shield to protect him, Afeleon, and a legion of Rebel troops. The battle continued as Rebels and Imperials continued the war. Afeleon and Agememnon became commanders of the 603rd legion. They were led through many missions. One specific mission included slaying a enemy officer named Admiral Grot. Soon, the Emperor's Hand was deployed and the comrades went to fight her for the last time. This time, the Emperor's Hand used a Jinsu Razor. They began the battle and the fight was undecided. However, Afeleon and Agememnon head something Aralina didn't have: teamwork. Afeleon and Agememnon attacked her so fast, Aralina missed a parry and was killed by a lethal blow from Agememnon. Afeleon took her lightsaber for extensive study and crafted lightsabers for him and Agememnon. The war still rages on and their destinies have yet to be revealed... Afeleon's Personality and Traits Afeleon was a sort of honorable character. He fights fairly, even if his opponents don't like to play by the rules. He also jokes around a lot. Agememnon thinks Afeleon is a bit reckless. However if someone was in danger, Afeleon always play the hero. He is a 6'2 and has brown hair and blue eyes. However, below his left eye is a slash mark. He gained it during the first fight with Aralina Silk when her cortosis blade slashed his eye. Were it not for Afeleon's fast reflexes and a bit of luck, he would've probably lost his eye. While in hiding as a miner on Mustafar, he developed a gruff, harsh personality. However he changed instantly the moment he came out of hiding. Afeleon's equipment and lightsaber Afeleon, besides being a Jedi, was a bounty hunter. He carried a lot of gear including traps, some grenades, rope, survival gear, and some credits. In this time he stills go bounty hunting but goes under the name Truveld to keep his identity safe from the Empire. In this time, due to his bounty hunting methods, he has earned the respect of Boba Fett although they are rivals. Afeleon even ended up working for Boba Fett and eventually killed Durge. Afeleon's lightsaber was unique. It looked very much like Obi-Wan's second lightsaber. After defeating NK-'Necrosis', Afeleon found a crystal which once belonged to Darth Bane. It gave his lightsaber a distinctive purple-red color. He has also put additional crystals in the lightsaber to enhance its power. Afeleon uses other weapons beside his lightsaber. He used 2 FWGE pistols, a hand-crafted, custom-made DC-15 rifle made by Afeleon, and a combat knife made from Mandalorian Iron. His Bounty Hunter Armor hid several weapons. Hiding in his boot is some gas pellets and on his forearm hides a handblade. Afeleon only needs to press a button to release it. His belt carries some bombs, extra ammunition, a comlink, and a pair of binoculars. There is a holster on the boot to hide the knife and holsters on the waist to hold his pistols. Afeleon can be seen wearing his rifle on his back. Category:Player characters